Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a pluripotential stem-like cell line obtained from mouse bone marrow stroma, cell line D1. These cells retain the ability to develop as osteocytes, chondrocytes and adipocytes, depending on environment and treatment. The cells are "homing" cells, that is, cells injected into the patient home to the bone marrow, unless specifically placed in another location, such as cartilaginous tissue or fat pouches and the like. This invention further pertains to transformed pluripotential stem cells carrying the genes for expression of one or more important exogenous proteins.